Siguiendo lo que dicta el corazón
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: Edward y Bella son amigos desde chicos, y terminan siendo novios. Una guerra interna en su país va a poner su amor a prueba. HUMANOS / ONE-SHOT /   Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot


**Titulo:** "Siguiendo lo que dicta el corazón"

**Autor:** Ornela Queteimporta

**Fandom:** crepúsculo

**Género: **Romance

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Clasificación:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 2021

**Sumario: **

Edward y Bella son amigos desde chicos, y terminan siendo novios. Una guerra interna en su país va a poner su amor a prueba. HUMANOS / ONE-SHOT / Para el concurso de "Amo leer y/o escribir fanfics"

_**Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot**_

**Resumen:** Esta historia es para el concurso de "Amo leer y/o escribir fanfics", y cuenta como Bella y Edward, ambos humanos, maduran una relación de amistad a una de amor. El problema es que se desata un conflicto armado (basado en el conflicto que se desarrolló durante la época 76-83 en Argentina; sin querer con esta historia tomar postura por ninguna de las partes ni injuriar a las mismas) procura distanciarlos.

Disfruten… y dejen por favor su comentario!

"**Siguiendo lo que dicta el corazón"**

Corrí hacía el centro del campo, donde unos hombres, todos a simple vista, salvajemente golpeados; se hallan arrodillados. Se encuentran, en su mayoría, con la cabeza alta, mirando por última vez a los dueños de su fatal destino. Y entre esos rostros, sin esperanzas, veo sus ojos. El tiempo se detiene y trató de recordar porque estoy allí. Porque estamos allí.

Los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana me despertaron, pero ni me moví porque tenía el cuerpo de Edward entre mis brazos, y no quería despertarlo a él también. Me quedé acostada con su cabeza sobre mi pecho unos minutos más. Sus pelos y su larga barba me hacían cosquillas, pero intentaba no reírme.

Nos conocíamos desde que fuimos compañeros en el jardín de infantes. Ya desde el comienzo de su vida se dedicaba a proteger a todos quienes lo rodeaban. Recordé que yo me hamacaba junto a una amiga, y unos chicos vinieron a molestarnos. Se colocaron detrás nuestro, y comenzaron a hamacarnos cada vez más fuerte, y nosotras gritábamos del miedo. Entonces escuchamos una voz que les pedía que se detuvieran.

Dejaron de empujar a Alice; pero el niño que estaba jugando conmigo, continuó. Cerré los ojos y sujeté mis manos lo más fuerte que pude de las cadenas que sostenían la hamaca. Dejé de sentir las manos del niño malo empujándome, y la hamaca fue bajando de velocidad; hasta que alguien me tomó por mi cintura y me hizo detener abruptamente.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- Me dijo esa misma voz que había escuchado segundos antes amenazar a los niños que nos molestaban; sólo que ahora usaba un tono más dulce. Yo sacudí mi cabeza, negándome.

Fue cuando sentí que unas manos, sus manos, acunaban mi rostro entre ellas; y unos labios me daban un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con mi compañero: el de los ojos verdes más bonitos que había en todo el jardín de infantes. No pude evitar ruborizarme. Pero él no dejó de sonreír.

Desde ese día jamás nos separamos, juntos los dos como si fuéramos uno. Nos movíamos como si fuéramos la sombre del otro. Y tanta cercanía generó varios momentos de desencuentros hasta darnos por vencidos ante nuestros sentimientos.

Aún recuerdo que llovía torrencialmente, y yo estaba boca abajo en mi cama, llorando por nuestra última pelea. ¿Cómo había comenzado? Yo no lo recordaba. Y apostaba lo que fuera a que él tampoco. Pero estábamos en el momento en que nuestra adolescencia estaba a flor de piel, y nosotros sólo nos dedicábamos a pelear.

Dolía estar separados. Y cada vez que eso sucedía, renacían esos sentimientos encontrados de ser amigos de toda la vida y confundir eso con amor. Me abracé al último oso de peluche que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Tenía su perfume impregnado de las tardes que pasaba junto a mi, molestándome con ese oso mientras yo intentaba comprender matemáticas.

Alguien golpeó la ventana de mi dormitorio. Era nuestra clave secreta. Me giré en esa dirección, secando las lágrimas. Era Edward, que estaba completamente empapado, con cara de perrito degollado, y con otro oso de peluche en sus manos. Me levanté de la cama y le abrí.

-¿Tienes miedo de que mi padre te haga algo?- Y le sonreí. Mi padre era Coronel en el ejército argentino, y aunque conocía a Edward de toda la vida; desde que éste alcanzó la adolescencia no dejaba que entrase a mi habitación. Fue entonces que diseñamos el plan de la ventana.

-No soy estúpido… No quiero verle la cara al "Coronel" enojado porque su única y amada hija ha estado llorando por mi culpa- Y se acercó a mi para abrazarme.

-Bueno, vas innovando… Has traído ahora un oso de peluche mojado- Me pegó suavemente en la coronilla, pero no dejó de abrazarme.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, a un lado de la cama. Él estaba todo mojado, pero no me dejaba soltarlo e ir por unas toallas. Comenzó a tiritar, e intenté safarme de su agarre, pero no lo logré.

-Vas a morir congelado- Le dije con tono enojado.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- Y cambió su posición. Colocó su rostro inmediatamente enfrente al mío y esperó la respuesta mirándome fijo con sus ojos verdes. Había descubierto con el paso de los años que no sólo eran los más lindos del jardín de infantes; sino que eran los más lindos que había visto en todos estos años. Eran únicos.

-Cómo si no supieras ya la respuesta Edward- le dije, chasqueando mi lengua al terminar la oración. Acuné, lentamente, mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Una mano soltó mi cintura y fue subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro. Se detuvo unos momentos para acariciar mi mejilla izquierda. Me encontraba tiritando, y no era precisamente del frío.

Movió su rostro más cerca del mío, y con su mano me obligó a salir de mi escondite para enfrentarlo. Estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia, y él sólo acortó la distancia hasta rozar sus labios sobre los míos. Luego los entreabrió un poco y los apoyó sobre los míos con más decisión, y por más tiempo.

Una de mis manos, se liberó involuntariamente, y voló a su cabello. Hice presión sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, obligándolo a que no se alejara ni un milímetro.

-Te amo… No me importa si arruinamos nuestra amistad o no… Tenemos que probar… Ya no podemos… Ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento.- Confesó, llorando ahora él también. Y desde entonces que eramos novios. Y aún casi cinco años después, mi padre no sabe que él se cuela por la ventana de mi dormitorio para estar más tiempo conmigo.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando veo sus ojos verdes, entrecerrados, mirándome con pereza. Sonrío involuntariamente, y él me imita. Levanta unos centímetros su cabeza, y me da el primer beso del día. Levanta un poco su torso desnudo, para quedar boca arriba; y me invita con un gesto de sus manos a colocarme ahora yo sobre él.

Cuando voy a girarme, recuerdo que estoy completamente desnuda, así que presiono un pedazo de sábana contra mí. Se ríe ante el gesto, pero no hace comentarios. Se limita a abrazarme entre sus brazos.

Anoche hicimos el amor. Otra vez. Pero fue distinto. Últimamente, cada segundo parece ser como una despedida. No logro concentrarme en el ahora, y disfrutar de sus caricias; sin dejar de pensar que de un momento a otro podrían voltear la puerta y llevárselo.

Estoy nuevamente llorando, y él me mira con esos ojos tristes y apagados desde debajo de su bola de pelos. Intenta convencerme con susurros que no va a pasarnos nada. Que nunca nada va a separarnos.

¿Cómo podía prometerme eso, cuándo ya ni siquiera contábamos con el apoyo de mi padre? Mi padre, que lo vio crecer a su lado, y al mío; nos dijo expresamente que no iba a seguir cubriéndolo.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía en mi país? Estábamos en guerra interna, aunque mi padre lo negaba. La Junta Militar había tomado el poder, y eso llamado Constitución Nacional quedó completamente sin vigencia. Mi padre sostenía que los principios que guiaban la lucha contra la Revolución eran enteramente válidos. Yo sólo era capaz de ver asesinatos a sangre fría sin motivos.

Edward, por otro lado; desde su comienzo en el estudio de las Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad, había enarbolado públicamente, lo que para mi padre era la bandera del socialismo. Hacía marchas para reclamar un gobierno democrático y solicitaban que se re-establecieran los derechos y las garantías constitucionales. No era ni zurdo, ni derecho, pero reclamaba por lo que él consideraba justo; y ese simple hecho lo había terminado por colocar en la lista de los más buscados.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y dejo atrás mi estado de ensoñación. Sus ojos me reconocen, y un improperio sale de sus lastimados e hinchados labios. Me grita que me vaya, que no vale la pena. ¿Qué no vale la pena?

Enfrente a ellos, una fila de hombres están esperando las órdenes. Gritaron para sacarme del medio, hasta que mi padre interfirió y pidió bajar las armas. Pero yo no me iría de allí con vida, sin él a mi lado. Y mi padre lo sabe. Su rostro me observa serio, pero sus cejas se encuentran arrugadas. Está completamente asustado, porque sabe perfectamente cual es mi decisión.

Me arrodillo frente a él y lo beso. Los otros jóvenes nos miran con ilusión, deseando ellos mismos estar en nuestro lugar. A punto de morir, pero juntos. Edward llora igual que un niño, y me implora salir de allí.

-Al menos, hazlo por él- me dice volviendo a apartarme, aun cuando él se encuentra atado de pies y manos.

Y vuelvo a caer en otro recuerdo. Él. Él es ese pequeño que estoy engendrando en mi vientre. Él es el fruto de nuestro amor. ¿Pero como podría vivir un hijo sin su padre? ¿Cómo podría soportar ver sus ojos al preguntarme por su padre?

Aún recuerdo cuando le di la noticia. Edward estaba concentrado estudiando un libro para su próximo examen. Llegué temblando de pies a cabeza del médico. Me senté enfrente de él, y me pidió que le cebara mate. Al percatarse de que no me movía, subió la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?- preguntó dejando los libros a un lado.

-Tengo un retrazo- le dije en un susurro. Edward miró la hora, y sonriendo me respondió.

-Oh, sólo llegaste media hora más tarde, no es el fin del mundo.- y se levantó para darme un beso.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de retrazo- y estando ya arrodillado frente a mí, su rostro mostró primero confusión, y luego sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grande que temía tener que salir a buscarlos cuando se le cayeran.

-T-Te Re-refi-eres… al tipo de… retrazo de… bebé- y yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Edward pegó un grito de alegría y me envolvió entre sus brazos, sin dejar de gritar constantemente que seríamos padres. Que seríamos una familia.

Tan sólo veinte días más pudimos estar juntos. Una noche entraron a su casa, mientras él llevaba a cabo una reunión con amigos de la facultad. Rompieron todos sus muebles y se llevaron varios papeles. En una foto aparecía el rostro de mi padre, y por eso lo llamaron y le avisaron de la situación de Edward.

No hubo juicio justo. Eso ya no existía. El sólo hecho de haber estado en su casa con otros tres muchachos, lo había sentenciado. Y mi padre no logró hacer nada tampoco. Aunque siempre tuve en claro que no se esforzó demasiado.

-Por favor- me volvió a pedir. Me acerqué más a su rostro, y lo besé. Me giré para mirar a mi padre. Le grité que se despidiera de mamá por mí.

Me abracé a Edward, mientras escuchábamos cómo se preparaban los fusiles. Se escuchó la orden, y miré a Edward; hasta sentir que esos pequeños y famosos pedazos de metal me atravesaban. Nos atravesaban.

Nos besamos por última vez, con nuestra última ración de fuerza. Sentí algo caliente y líquido recubrir cada vez más terreno en mi piel. Su sangre y la mía se iban fusionando. Seguiríamos siendo uno.

Y sin soltarnos, nos levantamos y tomados de la mano nos fuimos allí a donde pudiéramos ser una familia feliz. Vi el rostro de mi padre. Podía escuchar cómo se arrepentía ahora; aunque sus labios no se movían. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar enfrente de sus inferiores.

Miré a Edward, quien volvía a tener su característica sonrisa. Ellos también se hallaban a nuestro lado, pero fijaron su mirada hacia otro lado del horizonte. No miramos hacia abajo, donde seguro veríamos nuestros cuerpos caídos. Edward tiró de mi con ansías. Ya quería llegar allí donde estaríamos por siempre juntos. Y hacia allí nos dirigimos, porque cuando uno encuentra a la persona que ama, hace todo lo que esté en su alcance para continuar junto a él. Aunque eso signifique morir.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Espero les haya gustado. Nació de un sueño y de sucesos que podrían llamarse verídicos.

Gracias por leer… Los invito a dejar sus comentarios!

Besotes!


End file.
